The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a manufacturing technology thereof, and to, for example, a technology effective when applied to an electronic apparatus which functions as a component of a wireless communication system, and a manufacturing technology thereof.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2007-313594 (Patent Document 1), a structure in which a sensor control layer and an RF layer are respectively arranged in such a manner that the formation surfaces of a sensor control unit and an RF unit take the side being in contact with an MEMS layer, and sandwich the MEMS layer therebetween.
There has been described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-505973 (Patent Document 2), a technology in which an antenna area is arranged over a substrate and an RF terminal is included in a die.
There has been described in International Patent Publication No. 2010/026990 (Patent Document 3), a technology in which a transmission circuit package and a reception circuit package are mounted over an antenna substrate as high-frequency circuit packages.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2005-207797 (Patent Document 4), a technology having an RF interface block which converts a signal-processed sensing signal into a high frequency signal.